Surfaces having a nanotexture can exhibit extreme wetting properties. A nanotexture refers to surface features, such as ridges, valleys, or pores, having nanometer (i.e., typically less than 1 micrometer) dimensions. In some cases, the features can have an average or rms dimension on the nanometer scale, even though some individual features may exceed 1 micrometer in size. The nanotexture can be a 3D network of interconnected pores. Depending on the structure and chemical composition of a surface, the surface can be hydrophilic, hydrophobic, or at the extremes, superhydrophilic or superhydrophobic.